La malédiction de l'île noire
by Arthemysia
Summary: Depuis plus de cent ans, une étrange malédiction pèse sur l'île noire, petit morceau de terre perdu au milieu de l'océan. Jusqu'alors, aucun mage n'avait réussi à en trouver la cause. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués n'en étaient jamais revenus […] Yaoi NatsuxGray
**/!\ Avertissement /!\ Cette histoire se déroule après l'arc Tartaros !**

 **Résumé :** Depuis plus de cent ans, une étrange malédiction pèse sur l'île noire, petit morceau de terre perdue au milieu de l'océan. Jusqu'alors, aucun mage n'avait réussi à en trouver la cause. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués n'en étaient jamais revenus… Mais le dérèglement brutal du climat et la progression inquiétante de la malédiction à d'autres îles va pousser de jeunes mages intrépides à se lancer dans l'aventure.

 **Nda** : Petit OS pour le concours de Shina sur la page du groupe facebook : "Je ne suis pas perverse mais yaoiste". La consigne était de mettre Gray avec qui on voulait (*o*) sur le thème : le déchaînement des éléments. Je n'ai pas choisi un couple original mais comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien écrit sur eux, mon choix s'est porté sur mes deux chouchous. :3

Même si j'ai gagné ce concours \o/ (nous n'étions que trois participants... :p), avant de le publier ici, je voulais le corriger car pas mal de choses ne me convenaient pas dans le premier texte (ma manie de tout faire au dernier moment...) Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Genre :** Yaoi - Angst  
 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray  
 **Personnages secondaires :** Team Natsu

* * *

 ** _La malédiction de l'île noire_**

Les rayons du soleil baignaient de lumière la surface miroitante de la mer. Cette quiétude à la douce odeur iodée ne reflétait en rien la menace qui poignait à quelques kilomètres de là seulement. Silhouette inquiétante masquée par un rideau opaque, l'île noire semblait étendre son ombre par delà les récifs.

Cent ans que cette île était condamnée à l'isolement par un étrange nuage de brume. Tous ceux qui s'étaient risqués à l'en approcher d'un peu trop près, avaient mystérieusement disparu. Les mages en quête de sensations fortes et d'adrénaline s'étaient succédés les uns derrière les autres pour essayer de trouver la cause de cette malédiction. Même les plus aguerris avaient échoué. Mais depuis plusieurs décennies, plus personne n'avait tenté l'aventure. Et peu à peu, cette malédiction avait été quasiment oubliée. Jusqu'à ce jour…

 **oOoOo**

La petite embarcation tanguait au rythme des vagues ondulant la surface de l'eau. Pourtant, les mages à son bord savaient pertinemment que le calme apparent de l'océan ne durerait pas.

Le regard perdu à l'horizon, Gray écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis autour de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là, avec eux…

Assises à même le plancher, Erza et Lucy discutaient avec les deux exceeds de la mission pour laquelle l'équipe se trouvait maintenant au beau milieu de l'océan.

— Si j'ai bien compris, la brume qui enveloppe cette île empêche d'y accéder et la magie élémentaire est déréglée à son approche ? demanda Lucy.

— Oui c'est bien ça. De plus, tous ceux qui se sont aventurés dans le nuage de brume ne sont jamais revenus, ajouta Erza.

Gray se retourna à cette mention et rejoignit finalement ses amis. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant participer à l'échange.

— Mais alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Wendy, Natsu et moi ? On ne sera d'aucune utilité sans nos pouvoirs ! répliqua le jeune homme en jetant un regard désespéré sur ses deux camarades derrière lui. Surtout ces deux-là…

Wendy et Natsu se cramponnaient tant bien que mal sur le rebord du bateau de fortune mais au vu de la teinte verdâtre que prenait leur visage, rien n'était gagné… Gray dut d'ailleurs retenir Natsu par sa tunique pour éviter qu'il ne bascule par-dessus bord.

— Je compte sur ta matière grise ( _même si quand tu te bats avec Natsu, je me demande bien où tu la caches…_ ), déclara la jeune femme en pointant son doigt sur le front du mage de glace.

Gray fronça des sourcils à ce sarcasme mais s'abstint de répliquer. Il devait reconnaître qu'Erza n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lorsqu'il se battait avec la tête à flammes, il avait tendance à reléguer ses neurones au plus profond de sa boîte crânienne. A bien y réfléchir, seul Natsu avait ce pouvoir sur lui et Gray ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

— D'accord pour Gray, mais eux, en quoi ils vont nous aider ? interrogea Lucy aussi peu convaincue que le mage de glace, en voyant ses deux amis qui semblaient plus à l'article de la mort qu'autre chose.

— Eh bien… je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, leur mal des transports disparaitrait en même temps que leur magie… Et avec Happy et Charuru, je pense qu'ils pourront nous être utiles pour survoler les alentours.

— Pourtant, il me semblait que par les airs non plus on ne pouvait pas accéder à l'île noire.

— C'est exact mais si l'on peut s'en approcher assez pour évaluer les environs, peut-être que…, sembla réfléchir la jeune femme.

Les mages de Fairy Tail avaient accepté cette mission malgré les risques encourus. En effet, la malédiction qui pesait sur l'île depuis un long siècle s'étendait à vitesse croissante depuis quelques mois maintenant, la situation préoccupante imposait donc une intervention d'urgence. Un archipel situé à une centaine de kilomètres de l'île noire avait même été touché et était désormais enseveli sous une épaisse couche de brume maudite. L'évolution de la situation était bien trop rapide et seuls des mages aguerris étaient capables de défaire cette malédiction. Avides de sensations et seuls mages puissants encore disponibles, l'équipe de Natsu avait aussitôt accepté la quête avant même d'en connaître les détails.

— J'ai l'impression que cette mission est vouée à l'échec…, marmonna Gray.

Le jeune homme sentit un violent choc sur le haut du crâne ; en relevant la tête, il fit face au regard terrifiant de Titania.

— Interdiction d'être défaitiste triple idiot ! le gronda-t-elle. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous mais maintenant que tu es là, tu as intérêt à donner le meilleur de toi-même !

Bien que terrifiant, le regard d'Erza révélait malgré tout une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais Gray ne la vit, baissant la tête d'un air contrit. Il était conscient de décevoir ses amis à les éviter ainsi. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, leur dire que c'était juste une passade et qu'il reviendrait avec eux en mission. Seulement… il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

 **oOoOo**

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures avant de voir apparaître au loin le nuage qui enveloppait l'île noire. Depuis un moment déjà, le bateau était secoué dans tous les sens par le mouvement des vagues, ces dernières éclaboussant le pont faisaient chambouler les passagers qui avaient bien du mal à rester sur leurs jambes. Wendy et Natsu avaient été rapatriés au pied du mât et loin du bord pour ne pas qu'ils basculent par-dessus.

— Cette brume ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille, marmonna Gray en fixant le nuage noir à l'horizon.

Un grondement lointain se fit entendre, bientôt suivi par des éclairs qui lézardèrent dans la noirceur du ciel. Soudain, la mer s'agita et le ciel s'obscurcit.

— On dirait que le nuage vient vers nous ! s'exclama Lucy les yeux écarquillés.

— Non… je crois que… il nous aspire ! s'horrifia Charuru.

L'embarcation se souleva alors brusquement faisant choir tous ses occupants. Natsu et Wendy, groggy par leur mal de mer, roulèrent jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du bateau, tandis que les autres essayaient de se retenir tant bien que mal à ce qu'ils pouvaient. Charuru et Happy se précipitèrent à temps vers la jeune dragon slayer qu'ils voyaient sur le point de basculer par-dessus bord. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir pour aider Natsu qui se précipitait dangereusement vers la bouche béante de la mer en furie.

Sans parvenir à se tenir à quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se cogna lourdement contre la coque. A moitié sonné, il tenta de se relever, les jambes légèrement flageolantes. Les mouvements du bateau s'étaient un peu calmés mais il eut des difficultés à stabiliser sa position.

— Ma tête…, gémit-il en se tenant le crâne.

— Je n'ai plus envie de vomir ! s'exclama Wendy de son côté, encore maintenue par les deux exceeds.

Natsu la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Moi non plus ! s'esclaffa-t-il tout guilleret.

— On dirait que tu avais raison Erza, remarqua Gray en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant son camarade sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

Mais sitôt qu'il eût prononcé ces paroles, le tonnerre gronda de plus belle, le ciel se déversa brusquement et la mer se déchaîna complètement. Le bateau se souleva alors sous la force d'une vague gigantesque. Surpris par ce changement brutal, les mages de Fairy Tail tombèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se tenir à la première chose à portée de main. Mais l'un d'eux n'en eut pas le temps, roulant rapidement vers la proue du bateau auquel il essaya de s'agripper, en vain.

— Natsu ! cria Gray en voyant son ami sur le point de perdre l'équilibre.

Mais devant ses yeux horrifiés, le dragon slayer passa par-dessus bord. Le mage de glace ne réfléchit pas et se précipita aussitôt vers son ami en essayant de ne pas basculer lui-aussi. Arrivé à destination, il fut un instant soulagé de voir que Natsu avait réussi à se cramponner au rebord. Mais une nouvelle secousse et le jeune homme lâcherait prise.

— Prends ma main ! hurla le brun en la tendant vers son ami.

Natsu cligna de ses yeux remplis d'eau et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la main tendue. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel semblait exploser de toutes parts. Le son assourdissant du tonnerre couplé à celui de la mer démontée, le dragon slayer entendait à peine son ami l'appeler, mais la panique se lisait sur son visage inquiet.

Gray entreprit de le hisser mais l'embarcation ne cessait de s'agiter, rendant la manœuvre compliquée. Trempé jusqu'aux os et aveuglé par l'eau salée qui pénétrait ses pupilles, le mage de glace prit appui contre la coque et commença à soulever son ami tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il était sur le point de réussir son sauvetage, il y eut une nouvelle secousse, plus violente que la précédente. Gray perdit l'équilibre et sa main, jusqu'alors cramponnée sur le rebord du bateau, lâcha prise. Ne pouvant se retenir à quoi que ce soit, il fut propulsé vers la mer en furie.

— Gray ! hurla Natsu.

Ce dernier réussit à s'accrocher aussi fort que possible au mage de glace. S'il existait une chance de s'en sortir, hors de question de laisser cet abruti de nudiste derrière lui ! pensa le jeune homme plus déterminé que jamais.

— Natsu ! Gray ! hurlèrent leurs amis.

Mais il était trop tard. Les deux hommes furent engloutis par les flots déchaînés.

 **oOoOo**

Les membres engourdis, le jeune homme était transi de froid… Très peu habitué à cette sensation désagréable, il chercha à s'extraire de sa léthargie. Après un effort qu'il jugeât surhumain, le dragon slayer réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Les sentant le brûler, il les referma aussitôt avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant d'essayer à nouveau. Cette fois, il y parvint mais un voile sur ses pupilles l'empêchait de voir clairement. Cependant, un contact froid le fit réagir. Tâtonnant à l'aveugle, sa main toucha ce qui semblait être une autre main. Natsu laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau glacée jusqu'à atteindre des cheveux mouillés.

— Gray ? bredouilla-t-il sans vraiment reconnaître son ami tant sa vue était brouillée.

Mais il savait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il se souvint l'avoir agrippé de toutes ses forces lorsque le bateau les avait éjectés dans la mer enragée.

Le dragon slayer se frotta les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur la silhouette inconsciente à ses côtés.

— Gray…

A demi dans l'eau, les jambes de son ami flottaient dans les vagues, alors que l'autre moitié de son corps reposait par un quelconque miracle sur un rocher. Natsu rampa vers lui et le tira vers la terre ferme. Autour d'eux, la brume empêchait toute visibilité mais la pluie ne cessait de tomber tandis que le ciel vrombissait au-dessus d'eux.

Natsu observa Gray attentivement. Même si sa magie ne pouvait fonctionner, ses sens demeuraient développés. Le visage blafard du mage de glace était inquiétant. Lui qui avait pourtant la peau naturellement pâle semblait plus mort que vif, mais un doigt sur son pouls rassura le dragon slayer.

— Je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer ça…, marmonna ce dernier avant de gifler son camarade une première fois. Réveille-toi abruti !

Gray émit un léger gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Alors Natsu réitéra son geste sans retenir sa main cette fois.

Le mage de glace cracha l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais Natsu s'attendait à une réaction un peu plus… violente de sa part. Peut-être était-il encore sonné ?

Gray se redressa et battit quelques secondes des paupières.

— Où… où est-ce que je suis ? marmonna-t-il en grelottant.

— On a dû atterrir sur l'île noire, lui répondit Natsu, étonné de voir son ami gelé jusqu'aux os, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude du froid le plus piquant. Est-ce que ça va… ?

— O… oui, je crois, répondit le jeune homme en essayant de se relever.

Mais ses essais ne furent pas des plus fructueux. Il chamboula et si Natsu ne l'avait pas rattrapé, Gray serait sans doute retombé lourdement sur le sol.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Depuis quand un petit bain glacé te met dans cet état ?! le houspilla le dragon slayer, plus inquiet que réellement en colère contre lui.

— Si je le savais, rumina Gray.

Natsu aurait préféré cent fois qu'il l'insulte plutôt que de le voir baisser la tête comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais après réflexion, le jeune homme se souvint que depuis quelques temps, son rival préféré n'était plus tout à fait lui-même… Il décida alors de le garder à l'œil discrètement.

— Tu peux tenir sur tes jambes ? interrogea le dragon slayer.

— Oui, je crois, souffla le mage de glace.

— Allons visiter les environs alors.

— Les… environs ? s'enquit Gray. On ne voit strictement rien à un mètre !

— Tu préfères attendre là en espérant que la brume s'en aille toute seule ?

Gray soupira mais ne répondit pas au sarcasme de Natsu, rassurant de moins en moins ce dernier.

Les deux amis s'engagèrent prudemment. Même s'ils ne voyaient strictement rien devant eux, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leurs pas foulaient de la terre et non plus du sable comme à leur arrivée. Ainsi, comprirent-ils, ils progressaient vers l'intérieur de l'île.

Le bruit assourdissant des éléments déchaînés n'aidant pas, Natsu ne supporta plus le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et Gray.

— Bon, si tu me disais ce qui se passe dans ta tête de glaçon !

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit le mage de glace.

— Je parle de ton comportement de ces derniers temps… En fait, c'est depuis notre retour que tu es comme ça.

Natsu faisait référence à la bataille acharnée qu'ils avaient menée contre les démons de Tartaros. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail en étaient revenus changés, certes, mais contrairement aux autres, Gray s'était enfermé dans le mutisme et s'isolait de ses amis depuis ce jour-là. Ses missions, il les accomplissait seul. Pour mission sur l'île noire, il n'avait pas eu le choix puisque lui et ses camarades étaient les seuls mages disponibles et assez puissants pour espérer la mener à bien. Mais alors que ses amis étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'accomplir une telle quête, Gray avait d'abord refusé d'y participer. Finalement, une intervention du maître avait été nécessaire pour achever de convaincre le jeune homme récalcitrant.

— Tu as perdu ton père et je comprends que tu…

— Tu dois me trouver égoïste, le coupa Gray d'une voix triste. Après tout, toi aussi tu as perdu Igneel et pourtant… tu réussis à garder le sourire.

Natsu jeta un œil à son camarade. Décidément, son comportement le surprenait de plus en plus. Gray ne se dévoilait jamais aussi… facilement à quelqu'un. Même à lui…

— On ne réagit pas de la même façon aux évènements toi et moi mais on n'est pas si différent, tu sais…

Gray se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse.

— Me retrouver face à lui m'a mis face à mes propres démons et j'ai du mal à les affronter maintenant que tout est terminé. Je ne sais plus qui je suis Natsu. Un mage ? Un démon ? Qui ?!

Le dragon slayer se figea avant d'attraper Gray par le col. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit que les pupilles de son ami étaient dilatées. Natsu était maintenant certain qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ! Tu es Gray Fullbuster, mage de Fairy Tail, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d…

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de respirer un instant. Une ombre furtive passa devant eux, bientôt suivie d'autres.

— Eh vous ! héla Natsu. Viens Gray, suivons-les !

Il ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de répondre qu'il se saisît de lui par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Les deux mages s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt à la végétation dense. Seul le souffle du vent et la pluie s'écrasant sur les feuilles meublaient le silence ambiant. Nul signe de vie autour d'eux.

— Tu penses qu'il s'agit des disparus ? s'enquit Gray.

— C'est possible. S'il existe une chance de les sauver et de se débarrasser en même temps de cette malédiction…, maugréa le jeune homme.

L'intuition de Natsu lui soufflait que s'ils ne se hâtaient pas, ils risquaient la catastrophe.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut une éternité, les deux hommes débouchèrent sur une clairière. Là, des silhouettes fantomatiques erraient comme des âmes en peine.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— On dirait des fantômes, bredouilla Gray.

Effectivement, devant eux, les silhouettes n'avaient d'humaines que leur apparence. Les corps vaporeux ne semblaient plus faits de chair, ni de sang.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers eux prudemment mais les spectres ne semblaient pas remarquer leur présence. Ils continuaient à errer, comme piégés d'un monde à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort. Les regards vides, les visages creusés…

Natsu, commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter, entreprit d'aller leur secouer les puces afin de les réveiller. Mais à sa stupéfaction, il ne put en toucher aucun ! Gray avait raison, ces êtres étaient bel et bien des fantômes ou en tout cas, y ressemblaient…

Les deux hommes comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait effectivement des personnes qui avaient disparu depuis que la malédiction touchait l'île. Cela voulait donc dire aussi qu'ils avaient bel et bien perdu la vie et que depuis, leur âme errait sans jamais trouver le repos. Qui était assez cruel pour infliger une telle souffrance à des êtres innocents ?

Un profond désespoir envahit brutalement les deux garçons. Gray, qui était déjà au trente-sixième dessous, était sur le point de flancher. Ses jambes en coton manquèrent de ne plus réussir à le porter.

— On devrait… quitter cet endroit, murmura Natsu en s'accrochant inconsciemment à la veste de son ami.

Les deux garçons, aussi mornes que le climat, poursuivirent leur route. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se dirigeaient mais ils voulaient fuir cet endroit maudit aussi vite que possible !

 **oOoOo**

— Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? demanda Erza en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— A part quelques éraflures, tout semble à sa place, répondit Lucy en se tâtant le corps, histoire de vérifier.

— Ce n'est pas le cas de notre bateau, constata Wendy en se saisissant d'un morceau de la coque échoué sur le rivage.

— Natsu et Gray sont peut-être là aussi ! s'avança Happy plein d'espoir.

Lucy lui caressa la tête affectueusement.

— Ne t'en fais pas Happy, je suis sûre que Natsu va bien !

— Ce n'est pas une petite chute dans la mer qui va arrêter ces deux imbéciles. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont déjà détruit une bonne partie de cette île ! ajouta Erza achevant de rassurer le chat volant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Au fond, Erza sentait que ses deux amis étaient en danger mais elle comptait bien les sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

— Nous devrions jeter un coup d'œil, proposa-t-elle.

— Ça va être compliqué de les trouver dans cette brume, constata Lucy. Peut-être que si j'invoque Scorpio, il pourra nous dégager un passage ?

La jeune femme n'attendit pas l'approbation de ses amis qu'elle sortit la clé du scorpion et l'appela de sa magie. Aussitôt invoqué, l'esprit lança son tourbillon de sable pour créer un tunnel dans la brume, permettant aux mages de Fairy Tail d'avancer sans encombre. La tâche accomplie, il s'éclipsa rapidement, évoquant un rendez-vous avec Aquarius qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas reporter.

— Le passage n'est pas très large mais on s'en contentera, dit Erza. Allons retrouver Gray et Natsu avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts !

— Peut-être que nous devrions nous concentrer sur la malédiction avant toute chose…, proposa Charuru.

Tous d'accord, les cinq mages s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans les profondeurs de l'île noire.

 **oOoOo**

Les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot. Ils avançaient dans la forêt dont les arbres ne leur offraient qu'un abri sommaire. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ici, la pluie ne s'arrêtait jamais. D'ailleurs, le tonnerre grondait sans cesse depuis leur arrivée. Natsu ne faisait que songer aux silhouettes sans vie de tous ces disparus. Deviendraient-ils à leur tour des âmes errantes ? se demanda le jeune homme. Ce dernier sentait que s'il se laissait aller, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne perde espoir. Alors, il s'efforça à chercher une solution pour se sortir de là. D'abord, trouver un abri où se chauffer et se nourrir, ensuite, il serait plus à même de réfléchir.

Gray s'arrêta brusquement. Natsu se retourna sur son ami, intrigué.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-il agacé.

Gray vacilla et dut se retenir contre un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Inquiet, Natsu se rapprocha de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je ne sais pas… je me sens épuisé, j'ai juste envie d'arrêter de marcher.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un abri avant. Si t'es pas en forme, tu ne vas pas t'asseoir là alors qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse !

— J'en peux plus je te dis ! rétorqua le mage de glace.

— Alors je vais t'aider…, proposa son ami.

— Lâche-moi Natsu ! le repoussa Gray.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ! s'énerva le dragon slayer.

Le jeune homme plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de Gray pour le regarder de plus prêt. Il faillit sursauter au contact de sa peau.

— Tu es glacé…

— Idiot, je suis un mage de glace c'est normal, le repoussa mollement le brun.

— C'est pas à ce point-là d'habitude et tu trembles en plus, constata le jeune homme en posant la main sur son front pour vérifier que Gray n'avait pas de fièvre. Il faut que tu marches encore un peu, il y a forcément un endroit où s'abriter sur cette foutue île !

Natsu passa son bras sous l'aisselle de son ami pour le soutenir et ensemble, les deux hommes reprirent la route. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu'ils dépassèrent un portail sorti de ses gonds et qui semblait n'avoir pas servi depuis des lustres.

— Il y a sans doute une habitation au bout de ce chemin, suivons-le, proposa le dragon slayer.

— Sur une île maudite depuis cent ans, j'imagine l'état de cette… habitation, marmonna Gray.

— Arrête d'être négatif !

La végétation avait repris ses droits mais par endroit, l'on pouvait voir les pavés qui dessinaient l'allée menant à la demeure.

Gray avait sans doute raison, la maison, qui autrefois devait révéler la richesse de ses propriétaires, était sans doute un tas de ruines maintenant…

Pourtant, devant eux, les lignes d'une silhouette massive apparurent. Visiblement, les murs avaient résisté au passage du temps et aux intempéries !

Ils remarquèrent que la porte monumentale était encore en place malgré l'usure du bois et la peinture écaillée. Rassuré, Natsu conduisit jusqu'au seuil son ami qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de pousser la porte. Un grincement particulièrement sonore leur souhaita la bienvenue. A l'intérieur, la poussière avait pris place sur les meubles encore intacts, seules preuves que les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, les volets clos avaient protégé le vitrage ainsi que l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour le figer dans le temps.

— Je crois que dans notre malheur, on a de la chance, déclara Natsu les yeux émerveillés par la richesse de la décoration.

Mais l'état de Gray le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il le conduisit vers un canapé qu'il épousseta sommairement avant d'y déposer son ami. Ce dernier ne protestait même plus tant il était faible. Son état intriguait Natsu. Il n'avait pourtant pas été blessé lors de leur naufrage alors que lui arrivait-il ? Au fond de lui, il en avait une petite idée mais il n'osait y penser.

— Allonge-toi là, je vais essayer de trouver du bois pour faire un feu.

Un comble pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'allumer, ne serait-ce qu'une flammèche, autrement que par sa magie !

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de bois, Gray était recroquevillé sur lui-même, grelottant jusqu'aux os. Décidément, leur magie leur manquait bien plus qu'il qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé !

Natsu se hâta à essayer d'allumer le feu dans l'imposante cheminée en pierre qui ornait le mur face au canapé. Mais aucune étincelle ne se produisit. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

L'entendre grogner fit réagir Gray.

— Tu… tu devrais… u…tiliser du pet…it bois et du… du papier, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficulté.

— Oh… C'était pour ça tous ces petits bouts de bois et les pages de journaux à côté alors ? comprit le dragon slayer en se grattant la tête.

Le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la capacité de Natsu à se montrer particulièrement ingénu en toute occasion. Ce constat lui fit beaucoup de bien même si cette sensation s'envola bien vite.

Grâce aux conseils de son ami, le rose réussit enfin à faire partir les flammes. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et l'on sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous les lames des volets. Cette flambée était la bienvenue pour les deux hommes !

— Ça va mieux ? s'enquit le dragon slayer en étendant une grande couverture défraichie mais épaisse qu'il avait trouvée dans une armoire.

Gray fermait les yeux et semblait s'être apaisé mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Natsu vit qu'il était au plus mal.

— Tu penses aussi que c'est la malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le brun d'une voix faible.

Natsu s'approcha de lui pour lui faire face. Sa peau blafarde révélait qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps.

— Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi cette foutue malédiction s'en prend à toi ! Moi, je ne me sens pas différent pourtant !

Gray haussa des épaules.

— Peut-être que c'est simplement un juste retour des choses… Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je devrais être six pieds sous terre.

— Je te défends de dire ça ! s'énerva Natsu en attrapant son ami par le col.

Mais il se calma aussitôt, les yeux brillants de larmes.

— Tu as baissé les bras, voilà pourquoi tu es dans cet état…, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai bien compris tu sais.

Gray ne le contredit pas, il plongea son regard éteint dans celui de son ami et esquissa un léger sourire.

— Tu restes là, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

— Je ne vais nulle part, lui promit Natsu.

Le mage de glace sourit encore une fois puis, sa tête bascula tandis que ses paupières se refermaient tout doucement.

— Gray… ?

Le jeune homme ne répondant pas, Natsu le secoua comme un prunier.

— Gray, bordel, réponds !

La peau du jeune homme, jusqu'alors très pâle, était désormais presque transparente, comme s'il était sur le point de disparaître… Pourtant, Natsu ne voulait pas abandonner, il le secouait sans relâche, la peur au ventre. Quand avait-il eu si peur pour la dernière fois ? Il se souvint du jour où Gray avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour enfermer Déliora dans la glace éternelle.

— Gray… s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas ! Si tu abandonnes maintenant, je ne serais plus capable de tenir moi-même. Sans toi, je n'en aurais pas la force espèce de sale glaçon nudiste !

Maintenant, Natsu en était sûr, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette île ou en tout cas la malédiction qui l'enveloppait, pompait l'énergie vitale de ses occupants ! Il l'avait sentie agir sur lui après avoir vu les spectres des disparus mais il avait réussi à la repousser. Gray, qui était déjà déprimé avant son arrivée, avait dû être touché aussitôt par cette malédiction. Et maintenant, il était à deux doigts de disparaître !

Le dragon slayer sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son visage. Une perle au goût salé réussit à s'acheminer vers ses lèvres. Une larme ? Il pleurait… pourquoi ? En observant le visage de son ami, il sut immédiatement la raison de sa tristesse. Maintenant, la silhouette de Gray semblait sur le point de s'effacer. Une peur sans nom lui serra les entrailles. Cette fois il était sûr qu'il était sur le point de le perdre. S'il ne faisait rien, Gray deviendrait comme toutes ces âmes perdues entre deux mondes qui erraient sur l'île noire !

— Gray…

Natsu approcha ses lèvres de celles bleuies de son camarade. Il les effleura doucement sans réellement réfléchir à son acte, il voulait simplement que son ami lui revienne, oui, juste cela.

Les sentir glaciales lui fit craindre le pire, alors il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de Gray et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme, gagné par le désespoir, sanglota sur les lèvres de son ami. Mais peu importe, si Gray devait mourir alors, il le rejoindrait…

 **oOoOo**

La tempête cessa brusquement. Les nuages, jusqu'alors d'une densité telle qu'on ne pouvait voir à un mètre, s'écartèrent pour laisser place aux chauds rayons du soleil. Une lumière éclatante baigna instantanément les côtes autrefois menaçantes de l'île noire.

— Regardez ! s'écria Lucy en montrant du doigt la plage au sable miroitant qui perçait au travers de l'épaisse végétation au vert éclatant.

A l'horizon, une mer calme d'un bleu limpide reflétait les rayons du soleil.

— Que s'est-il passé… ? murmura Erza bouleversée.

— On dirait que la malédiction qui touchait cette île s'est brusquement volatilisée, avança Charuru.

Puis, reprenant brusquement tout son sérieux, Erza se redressa en sondant les environs.

— Allons voir si Gray et Natsu vont bien !

La petite équipe se mit aussitôt en route. Leurs pas les menèrent au cœur de la forêt luxuriante où la vie semblait avoir repris d'une façon si naturelle, que cela surprit les jeunes mages. Des oiseaux chantaient, des écureuils se délectaient de fruits secs visiblement abondants, la vie grouillait de toute part !

Là, une grotte revêtue de mousse les interpella. A l'intérieur, ils constatèrent qu'elle était peu profonde mais qu'elle abritait un autel contre la paroi voûtée. Une croix sommaire faite de bois et des inscriptions sur la roche témoignaient d'une présence humaine.

— Cette grotte est maudite depuis cent ans, qui a bien pu laisser ces inscriptions ? se demanda Wendy.

— Elles sont anciennes, déclara Lucy. Regardez la mousse qui recouvre une partie du texte et la croix semble sur le point de s'effriter.

— Lucy a raison, acquiesça Erza. Ces inscriptions doivent être postérieures à la malédiction.

— Elles nous donneront peut-être des indices sur les raisons qui ont conduites cette île à être maudite, dit Charuru en s'approchant de la paroi.

« _An 694 – Jour de la mort de mon amour et où mon cœur se brisa. A partir de ce jour, cette île sera notre sanctuaire et ne devra être souillée par aucun cœur impur. Jusqu'à ce que l'amour, pur et sincère, ne vienne rompre notre quiétude et ne libère nos âmes, il en sera ainsi._ »

— Sur le port, une vieille dame m'a racontée les souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Juste avant que la malédiction n'interdise son accès, deux jeunes amants seraient partis sur cette île pour y passer ce qu'ils appelaient alors leur lune de miel. A cette époque, m'a-t-elle expliquée, l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe était considéré comme une abomination…

Lucy s'interrompit un instant, semblant rechercher un détail important qui lui échappait.

— L'un d'eux était un mage…, reprit-elle. Un mage qui contrôlait… les éléments ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui le responsable ?!

— On dirait bien…, acquiesça Erza, et sa magie pourrait expliquer pourquoi seuls les mages élémentaires sont touchés. Il a dû devenir complètement fou à la mort de son amant.

— Je sais qu'il est sans doute responsable de tout ça mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste pour lui, déclara Wendy. Combien de temps lui a-t-il survécu… ?

Il y eut un long silence. Wendy n'était pas la seule à ressentir de la compassion pour ce jeune homme.

— Attendez ! s'exclama Erza. Si la malédiction s'est levée, alors cela veut dire que…

— Un amour pur et sincère s'est révélé…, termina Lucy.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu sentit des mains s'arrimer à sa nuque. Elles étaient froides mais une certaine chaleur s'en dégageait. Cette fraîcheur était agréable et revivifiante. Comme si la vie renaissait enfin en lui. Le jeune homme n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur que son esprit ne lui joue des tours. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin pour confirmer ses doutes. Les lèvres qu'il frôlait, jusqu'alors sans vie, se mirent en mouvement pour aller à la rencontre des siennes. Puis, les mains accrochées à son cou le repoussèrent doucement. Des yeux d'un bleu profond le dévisagèrent alors.

— Natsu… ? entendit-il prononcer.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, bouleversé. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait à présent était dû à son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Gray ou bien pour son acte désespéré et complètement stupide.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Gray le sondait toujours. L'étincelle au fond de ses prunelles avait retrouvé son éclat. Celui qu'il avait encore avant la bataille contre les démons de Tartaros.

— Bon retour parmi nous, bredouilla Natsu en posant son front contre celui de Gray.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi un long moment, appréciant simplement le contact chaleureux de l'autre.

— _Les garçons, vous êtes là ?!_ retentit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sortant brutalement de leur torpeur, les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps en reconnaissant les voix de leurs amis. Ils se regardèrent un instant en rougissant, chacun se détournant brusquement du regard de l'autre…

C'est en rejoignant leurs amis à l'extérieur qu'ils comprirent que tout était revenu à la normale. L'île, encore maudite il y a peu, ressemblait maintenant à une île paradisiaque ! La vie avait repris tous ses droits. Et à leur plus grande joie, Gray et Natsu reconnurent certaines des silhouettes qu'ils avaient croisées un peu plus tôt. Seulement cette fois, elles étaient bien en vie ! Tous les récents disparus avaient retrouvé leur corps physique tandis que l'âme des plus anciens avait rejoint les cieux, promesse d'une paix retrouvée.

Les deux hommes écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite ce que leurs amis avaient découvert dans la grotte et leur théorie sur la malédiction de l'île noire. Tous deux légèrement en retrait, leurs doigts se frôlèrent sous le regard attendri de deux silhouettes vaporeuses.

Main dans la main, les amants séparés depuis cent ans s'évaporèrent dans le firmament, libérant ainsi leur âme du poids du chagrin et de la séparation de l'autre pour laisser place à un amour naissant.

-FIN-

* * *

 **Nda :** Fin de cette petite histoire ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu en attendant les suites ou autres projets en attente depuis bien longtemps !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis surtout ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
